The Public's Angels
by MayMayRosee
Summary: New York's most wanted robber, Jace Wayland, can steal money from banks and anything else he wants. Right now, he wants a girl, Clarissa Fray. Can he steal the money and her heart? Or will he go to jail and be broken hearted?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey Peeps! I'm baackkk. :P This is another story I'm working on, yeah. I've decided it's a story. I just fell in love with Johnny Depp with his role as John Dillinger. Spelling? :P Anyways, here in this story, Jace is the EXTRA EXTRA cocky and BAD to the BONE. :P It'll be a short story, I mean short chaptered story, yes I'm making up words now. LOL. **

**P.S. You don't need to watch the movie for this fanfic, if you must, go ahead. Well, just don't judge me for not hitting the key points. :P**

**~enjoy~**

Jace Wayland, New York's most wanted criminal. The man who can rob a bank in 1 minute and 40 seconds…flat. How many banks has he robbed? 8. Solid 8. How did he get started in this business? He was only 10 years old when he did his first hold up, and then he went to jail. That's when he met the bad boys who are now his friends. Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, and Raphael. Just Raphael. Where's Jace now? He's on his next robbing.

"Alright boys, I want this quick and easy. I don't want any blood, got it Raphael?" Jace shot his eyes at Raphael.

"Yeah, yeah, Jace. Let's just get this done, I've got a game to watch."

"Ready?" Jace asked his boys, they each nodded. He smoothly walked out of the car and the boys followed.

No one suspected Jace in the bank; he looked normal, until a gunshot. He turned his head it was Raphael again. "Raphael, what the hell?!" That's when things got crazy, and he had to pick out the man to open the safe.

"He wasn't behaving. Are you all going to behave now?" Everyone in the bank was silent; he took that as a yes. Except one in particular, "How about you sweetheart, you goin' to behave?"

Maia, she didn't give him an answer.

"C'mon sweetheart, at least tell me your name."

"M-M-Maia." She stuttered, was she going to live through this? She didn't know.

"You going to behave?" Raphael asked, this time she just nodded. "You're cute, you're coming with me." Maia nodded, if this was going to save her life, then so be it.

"C'MON RAPHAEL! LET'S GO!" That was Simon screaming, Raphael quickly picked Maia up and ran, Jace was already shooting alongside Alec.

"Go on in, I'll save you out here." Raphael winked, and he started to shoot. As soon as it was clear, they drove off.

"So who is this?" Alec asked.

"This is my sweetheart, Maia." Raphael said, and looked into the rearview mirror and winked at her.

Maia was scared, very scared. But she had to relax, so she started a conversation, "So, do you have a last name, Raphael?"

**Mmm. How was that? ****Review if you like, hate, don't continue? :P Whatevers cool. (;**

**Clary:Hmm, Jace is EXTRA EXTRA cocky _AND_ BAD to the BONE?!**

**Jace:Wouldn't you like that, baby?**

**Clary:No, and I don't like you calling me baby!**

**Jace:And why not?**

**Clary:Just because!**

**Jace:Baby, you ain't even in this story yet and you're already telling me what to do. **

**Clary: Whatever...**

**Do you like the Comic Bit too? I'm in the works of spicing it up. (; Alrighters, byee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I'm trying to write longer, which is taking the wait plus the TERRA N0VAS (Gayy). Anyways, thats out of my system. :P Okie Dokie, this is Chapter 2. I know I said about Jace and Clary, but well, this is like the intro. :D Whatevers, I'd ususally have more to say, but right now nothing. *GASP* :P**

**~Enjoy~**

"No, sweetheart, I don't. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you now, would I?" Raphael trying to make humor.

Jace started up noticing the pace Raphael was driving, "Just drive Raphael and stop talking."

"Alright, Alright. Don't get yourself into a twist." Raphael drove faster, until they reached their destination. "Now, this is where you're going to live, got it?" He said to Maia, she nodded her head again as everyone walked in. She noticed everything looked…normal, than expected. They had a couch, a TV, a kitchen, but always expected: a bar.

"So where are the beds?" Maia asked, curious if she was sleeping on a couch or on the floor.

"Oh, you'll be in my room." Raphael winked, "The second best bedroom in the house."

"Who's got the first?"

"Me." Jace said before Raphael could even speak a word. "So boys, we going out tonight?"

"Where to Jace?" Simon asked, hoping they wouldn't go somewhere…where they would get caught.

"How about Pandemonium? What do you say?" Jace asked, hoping they'll say yes.

"Sure, I guess, but I'm not driving!" Alec said.

"Fine," Simon sighed, "I'll drive." Simon said, getting ready for the club. "You coming bro?" Simon asked Raphael.

"No, I'll stay here with my sweetheart here."

"Alright, later dude." Simon said as he walked into his room to change. Jace and Alec each walked into their rooms to change. They have to look hot to get a girl.

The boys left Raphael and his girl at the house, it wasn't the first time he stayed home. Nor will it be the last; Maia was trying to prepare herself for a death ride. But that wasn't going to happen, no one knew Raphael was one of the most sensitive men in the world. All he wanted was just a friend, and hopefully, Maia was going to be that friend to him.

Later at the club, Simon and Alec were getting their drinks while Jace sat alone at the table. The two boys were plotting to find a girl for him; he hadn't had a girlfriend for a while now.

"So what's the plan?" Alec asked Simon, however Simon wasn't paying attention, as usual. He was looking at someone, more specific a girl. "Simon? Simon? Simon!"

"Huh?" Lost in her looks, Simon wasn't listening at all. He didn't notice that Jace already got up. "Hey look, Jace is gone!"

"What?!" Alec looked at the now empty table, Jace was gone. "We have to find him!"

"Relax. Drink a little, flirt with some girls, Jace is a big boy, he'll be fine." Simon walked up to the girl. "Excuse me, but I just have to know where have you been?"

"Pardon?" She looked confused, what did this strange guy mean?

"I've been looking for you all my life, where have you been?"

Simon made her laugh, "Well, I've been in Brooklyn living with my friends. How about you?"

"I've been anywhere and everywhere." Simon smirked at her.

**That was intensly weird. :P Oh for those who read My Royal Love, it's still being written, so no chapters yet. :P *Everyone cries***

**Simon:I like my character here, I'm hot and _sexy_!**

**Jace:No, you're still that dork who's best friends with Clary.**

**Simon:Pfft, at least I'm not fat!**

**Jace:I'M NOT FAT! Gosh, it's muscles, angel's sake, help.**

**Simon:No one would help you Jace, you're fat and ugly.**

**Clary:I still love you Jace.**

**Jace:Thank you, I love you too.**

**Simon:See, even Clary agrees wit-WHAT?!?!**

**Clary and Jace:BYE SIMON!**

**I just had to do that~ :P Anyways, hope you liked the chapter. **

**P.S. It's a little bit longer, enough said. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**So like, hi, lol, we were talking about people using "like" in every sentence. :P Anways, this week and the week before had been rough, and still is rough. :S So I'm slowly updating... :P See, I have lots of drama going on. :S Yeah, I'm not the greatest at avoiding the drama. So slowly I'm updating. :/**

"Well, that's no surprise for a city boy like you." The girl said to Simon.

"How so pretty lady?"

"Well, with looks like that, it's obvious you've been everywhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Simon curious, and getting interested in this girl.

"For one, you didn't even ask for my name, and two you wear shoes that are only found in France. Lastly, you have friends who are waiting for you by the door asking you to come already. I think that's what I mean." She smirked and started to walk off, Simon however, stopped her.

"Listen, I don't need to know your name to know your attitude because from here on out, I already know you wouldn't want to get in trouble with a boy like me." Simon smiled, his breathtaking smile.

"Oh yeah, how do you know? Maybe I like trouble, a little danger is always good for a girl."

"Well, baby, I'm too dangerous for you. I'll just let you live your life. Bye." Simon walked off before she could even speak anymore.

She just stood there, curious as to what devil did she meet. "Isabelle, who was that?" Aline, her cousin, asked her.

"I do not know, Aline." Isabelle said, "I do not know."

"Alright? Anyways, are you going to drive?"

"Why are you asking?"

"So I can drink! My gosh, we've been here since forever and I haven't got a drink yet."

"Aline, we just got here like 30 minutes ago."

"Whatever, I'm still going to go get a drink." Aline walked off into the crowd, while Isabelle found a nice little place to sit down.

"Where could she be?" Isabelle asked herself, referring to one of her friends, her best friend. So she decided to call her.

With a quick breath of surprise she answered the phone, "Thank the Angel," Isabelle said, "Where are you?"

"Um, in Pandemonium." She stuttered, Isabelle knew she was lying.

"You're lying, where are you really?"

"I'm still in New York, I'm just not with you." Some voices started to overlap hers, "Shh, I'm on the phone."

"Who's that? Clary! Clary? Clary!"

"Chill, I met up with some old friends and we're just having fun." Clary started to laugh, "Relax, okay Iz?" Clary laughed this time, a lot. "Stop, stop making me laugh, I'm on the phone."

"Where are you Clary?!"

"I'm in Pandemonium, I think…where are we?" Clary waited for an answer, "Yeah, we're in Pandemonium."

"Yeah, where?!" Isabelle getting a little frustrated, having to ask the question over and over again.

**Jace:Finally! My god, how long were we going to wait?!**

**Clary:Oh shut up, you fool. *giggles***

**Jace:Really? Me a fool? Baby, you're just lying to yourself.**

**Clary:I don't think so, I think I'm telling the truth.**

**Simon:Quit the flirting please, I like keep my meal in my stomach, thank you very much!**

**Jace:Oh Simon, you're just jealous.**

**Simon:Of what? You being a freak and flirting with my best friend? Ha, I'm fine.**

**Jace:No that I've got a girl, and you don't.**

**Simon:I've got a girl!**

**Jace:Who? Your mother? She doesn't count, Simon. *Simon about to say something* And no, your sister doesn't count either.**

**LOL, that is hilarious. But I don't know if he has a sister, whatever. :P 3**

**P.S. Next Chapter: Any requests? Just go straight to Clary&&Jace, or slowly get into it? You guys have control. (;**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I'm a jerk for not updating. :/ So i'mm SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRY. NOW STOP READING. Can you handle a lil M in your life? of course you can you've been reading a story by M. XD mmkay, i don't really wanna exlain shiz now because i wanna update. :D so just enjoy. (:**

"Isabelle, relax okay? Breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in breat-" Clary got cut off to continue.

"CLARISSA FRAY TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE OR ELSE!" Isabelle threw her frustration into the phone. She got tired of waiting; it's noticeable that she's impatient. Then the phone dial tone when out… "Damn it, Clarissa." Isabelle angry then she's ever been. Clary, drunk and roaming around the club, not the best thought Isabelle had in mind.

Stumbling everywhere, Clary trying to make it through the crowds, but her mind wasn't exactly…focused. She had to find Isabelle and tell her she's fine so then she could go back to partying! She stumbled again, but this time she got caught by a nice young fellow, a yummy, hot, and sexy blonde.

"Why hello there." Jace said, already interested in his bait. "Are you alone?" What a question to ask, Clary thought. He was hot, it doesn't matter what he asks or says, he's just hot.

"Hi, well I'm sort of looking for my friend…"

"I'm sure she's fine, but I just got to ask. Do you mind joining me for a few drinks?"

"I've had too many already-"

"How about a nice talk instead?" He's very persistent, Clary, already making an image for him, that might last for only a little while.

Clary getting tipsier then she was before, Jace insisted she drink another before he had to leave her. Clary got so drunk, after the 4, or 5 drinks that Jace gave her.

"Hey there." Clary slurred.

"Hi angel." Jace said. "Why don't I take you home?"

"That's not my name it's-" Clary gasped when Jace picked her up. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home."

"But I don't want to!" Clary whined.

"Don't worry Angel, I'm taking you to my place."

"You bad boy, you." Clary said as she playfully hit his shoulder.

"Angel, I'm not just bad, I'm _dangerous_." And then they were gone. Once Jace drove Clary to his hotel and they went up to his room, the obvious happened. Clary woke up to a sexy voice that sounded so familiar. "Angel, Angel, wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw him. The god-like man who took her to his home?

"Where am I? And what are we doing here? With you?"

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yes but- " Jace interrupted her when he placed a finger to her mouth to silence her. "Then that's all that matters." He said as he started to leave little kisses on her neck.

Clary started squirming since she was sober again. Although he was pretty good. Ah, stop Clary that's gross. She told herself. "Stop." As a small moan escaped her mouth.

"You like it, Angel. Stop resisting."

"My name's not Angel. So quit calling me that!" Clary finally pushed him off her and she ran straight to the bathroom. Lucky for him she left the door unlocked.

He opened the door and said "Well Angel's your nickname."

"What if I don't want a nickname and I want to be called by my REAL name?"

"Well you still get one, _Angel_." Jace smirked as he got closer to Clary. "But what is your name?"

"Clary." When Clary was running out of space, she gave up. "Is this all you think about? Sex?"

"No, I like to think about money too, but right now I want you, _Clary_."

"We already had sex last night."

"What if I say you satisfied so much I just can't get enough of you?" Jace pushed his body onto Clary's, leaving no space left inbetween.

"Well what if I say now that I'm sober, I don't care."Clary pushed him off, and walked back to the bed.

Jace smirked, and followed but stopped at the doorway. "You're a feisty one Angel, I like it." Jace slowly started walking to the bed.

**How was that? (:**

**Jace: Hot. We. Had. Sex. That was hot.**

**Clary: Can you not act all proud about this?**

**Jace: Why aren't you?**

**Clary: Our first time: we were both drunk.**

**Jace: So..?**

**Clary: It wasn't special.**

**Jace: Angel, I was with you, and that's special enough.**

**Clary: *Smiles and blushes***

**Simon: Ew. I can't believe you had sex with him. What the hell is wrong with you?**

**Clary: I'm in love. *Stares deeply into Jace's eyes***

**Simon: Or you're some drunk psychotic freak who took over Clary's body just to have sex with Jace.**

**Clary: *Punches Simon in the stomach* Shut up.**

**Simon: Ow, ow, ow...**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**YO, my gosh. Long time no type. x) I finally got stable internet and got so much inspiration. Plus, I've been really focused on personal issues. I'm sorry. But to get info and what not, go to my formspring- **.me/explainthisone **or my tumblr- .com/ . Yeah I've been really focused on preparing these websites for you guys. =) But anyways, this chapter is sort of fluffy. PLUS, sneak peek of a chapter? I think you guys deserve it. :D I'm sorry for the long wait. OH, uhm. Bad news: I'm sort of cutting down the relationships and characters, I can't exactly keep up. I mean they'll be there, just won't be focused. Jace and Clary will be the main focus of the story, and their struggles they face. So heads up! Again, no more Raphael and Maia, Simon and Isabella, and Alec and Aline. (Yeah I was gonna put them together) So the only couple I'll really be working with is Jace and Clary, alright? I'm sorry again. **

**[[Don't own any of the names]] **

**Enjoy.**

Clary knew where this was going, she didn't like it one bit. As Jace got closer, Clary was loosing time to escape. When he finally reached the bed, he took hold of her body close to his.

"Hi Angel." He said as Clary started heating up with their closness. "I think you need to some of these layers off, you are wearing way too many clothing peices for what we're gonna do. How about I help you?"

"Get away fro-" Clary stopped mid stence, as she watched Jace tear her clothing off her. She gasped as his hands touched her.

Jace smirked.

He was about to do another action, since he got her right where he wanted her, the door opened swiftly.

Jace immediately pushed Clary onto the bed, and said "Cover yourself!" in soft yet demanding tone. When Jace saw it was Simon, he sighed and then screamed in anger. "What do you want?"

"What's up with you Jace?" Simon noticed a beautiful red head lying under the covers. "Why hello there, is he hurting you?"

No response.

"I take that as a yes."

"Simon, can you please leave us alone! We're busy!" Jace looked back at his beauty and saw she was still hanging out. Although she was lying in another direction, facing the view of the patio.

"I can see that." Simon said, with a simple nod, signaling he's going now. "One more thing."

"WHAT?" Jace shouted.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist. I was just going to tell you we'll be leaving tonight. So you have to leave," Simon looked at Clary again. "that one here."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"So you're taking that one with you?"

"Yeah, I am." Jace had a little smile to the thought of it.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to your ... business."

"Thank you!" Jace said, and watched his friend leave the room. "Now where were we?" When he turned around, he noticed the bed was empty and saw she went to the patio in his shirt. He walked out to the patio and took the space next to her. "You look good."

"What are you talking about? I look terrible." The wind was blowing hard, which was a factor in her now, even more messed up hair. She flipped through it, and flipped through, until she was fed up.

Jace kindly flipped her hair back and put it behind her ear. "No, you look good. Really good." he said checking her out from head to toe. "Especially in my shirt.

"Oh, thanks. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed. You were talking and it seemed awkward if I stayed, so I just took your shirt and walked to the patio."

"Yeah it's cool, as long as you don't walk out on me."

"No promises." She said as she smiled.

Jace laughed. "Well I'll make sure you don't, thats a promise."

And he meant it.

**SNEAK PEEK.**

"That was expensive!" She said as she saw her clothing hit the ground, in peices.

"Then I'll buy you another one." He kissed her roughly, to try and make her forgive him.

"It was a one of a kind!" No use.

"Well then I'll buy you a better one."

He said in one of his calm voices.

"Oh YOU BETTER, JACE." She flipped them over so she was on top.

"I WILL, ANGEL!" He flipped them over so he was on top.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I did nothing!"

"Actually you did do something."

"And what was that?"

"Look _amazingly_ hot." He said and kissed her neck, sweetly at first and then back to rough, as he usually would.

She moaned, oh how she loved this feeling. "_Jace_..."

"Yes?"

"Please."

He knew what she wanted, so he did exactly what he knew was _best_.

**Jace: What happened?**

**Simon: I punched you in the face.**

**Jace: What?**

**Simon: *PUNCHES JACE IN THE FACE***

**Clary: JACE!**

**Simon: Clary, I-I.**

**Clary: Jace, are you alright?**

**Jace: Noo...**

**Clary: Do you need anything?**

**Jace: Yes.**

**Clary: What is it?**

**Jace: Come closer. ... Closer.**

***They're face to face***

**Clary: What do you need, Jace?**

**Jace: This. *Kisses her***

**Clary: *Kisses back***

**Simon: UGH! *Walks away***

**Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, another chapter. Inspired by a hot australian friend of mine. Thanks boo. ;] Hehe, but you're a perv, but thanks for the inspiration even if it was gross. x] ** PS. STOP READING IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE A LIL MORE fluff/lemons. x] donno what category this chapter is. :P ****

**[[don't own, just the story line. :)]]**

**Enjoy.**

**During a robbing.**

Clary had joined along to their plan now. Jace didn't think it was safe, but he went along with it, he loved seeing women in action.

"You know the plan right, Angel?" Jace said smelling her neck.

Clary giggled, she was ticklish at that spot. "Yes, Jace, I do."

"Good, let's go?" Jace looked back at his girl, he loved that. 'His girl' he _owned _her, and that was that.

Clary just nodded, this hadn't been the first time. Just she had a new role: Distraction. She was supposed to be the one to distract the men, flirt a little. And she has to make sure that they don't see a thing. All they'll see is her. They got out of the car, one step at a time. Clary took a breath in, and knocked on the door.

The butler opened the door, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm here to speak to _Sebastian_. Is he here?" Clary spoke up.

"What business do you have with Mr. Verlac?"

"I'm the ... girl he asked for." Clary said.

"Who's he?" The butler's eyes focused on Jace.

"He's here to carry my stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Sebastian told me not to tell." Clary smiled sweetly.

"Very well." The butler stepped back and let them in.

"Where can we set up?" Clary asked, as she looked around the mansion.

"There's a bedroom upstairs."

"Perfect, is there a specific bedroom?"

"Pardon?" The butler looked confused.

"This house seems rather large and would hold lots of rooms, is there a certain room to set up in?" Clary smiled sweetly, nothing more. _This butler is really stupid._

"Yes, the 3rd room to the right." The butler lead them to the room, and closed the door behind him.

"So-" Jace was about to say something, but Clary cut him off with a kiss. When they broke off, immediately he asked, "What was that for?"

"To shut you up." Clary pointed to her ears, trying to explain they can hear everything. "Ready?"

Jace just nodded, one kiss wasn't enough. He was about to kiss her again, when she walked out of the door. "Great...I love you too."

**Two years later.**

Jace and Clary had been on and off when it came to their relationship. Jace would always knew what Clary wanted, he gave her a perfect life. Everything she ever needed, she got. She was treated just like a queen. Jace was her slave, but also he could (realy, most of the time) act as if he owned her. Just like yesterday when Jace came home mad from his workers in his new buisness: car repair. (He quit stealing money, now he steals cars) He was furious and he obviously needed to cool down, Clary wasn't exactly in the mood, but Jace was. Sex seemed to calm him down.

"Hey, was work?" Clary asked, from the living room drinking a glass of wine.

"Don't even start. What are you drinking?"

"Something that will not get me drunk." Clary said, pouring another glass.

"Meet me in the bedroom and wear something sexy!"

"But Jace-"

"Clary."

"Fine."

And with that he walked to the bedroom, Clary seemed nervous. Jace was always rough with her, especially when he was mad. But somehow she enjoyed it, really enjoyed it. Clary got up, walked to the bedroom, didn't even look at Jace when he was lying on the bed, she went straight to her walk-in-closet. She looked through the many items of lingerie, somehow she didn't think any of these would be approved by Jace.

"Hurry up!" She heard her impatient boyfriend scream.

She simply ignored him, nothing really special about his wild hormones. She still kept looking through them, nothing. Then she remembered she bought a lingerie for Jace. On his birthday, which was next week, but it will work now. Hopefully. She went to her special-made mirrors, stared at herself a bit, something was missing. _Ah, heels. _She grabbed the black Jimmy Choos, squated down and tied each shoe. She stood up straight, and then screamed.

"JACE!" Clary screamed, "Ugh, you're such an asshat."

"You were taking too long." Jace said as he walked closer, until they were body to body. He smelled her, "Mhmm, you smell delicious!"

He was about to touch her, but she shook her head. "Patience is a virtue, honey."

"I don't fucking care."

"Can't you at least behave for 2 minutes.?"

"If I behaved for 2 minutes, then I wouldn't be the Jace you know now, would I?"

"No, you'd be a wuss."

"Exactly, now come on." Jace was about to reach for her hand when she jerked it back. "What now?"

"Bed."

"What?"

"Bed, now. Go!"

Jace looked at Clary, a look that said 'You-fucking-kidding-me?'. Clary just looked at the bed, and then back at Jace. He sighed, and did as told. Clary fixed her outfit a bit and walked out, slowly.

Jace was lying on the bed again, this time his arms were flexed. His muscules screaming for Clary to get on the bed. She stopped right in front the bed. Jace signaled her to come onto the bed, she shook her head no. He was getting furious more, he was really mad.

"If you want me, you have to come and get me." Clary said as she walked out of the door.

Jace didn't hesitate, he ran to her. She didn't very far though. "You've been a very bad girl, Angel. You need to be punished."

"Have I? What are you going to do, Jace?" She said with a smirk.

Jace loved her smirk, it was cute, since Jace had the convincing smirk. "Well, since you asked Angel." He walked closer and closer to her.

"That was expensive!" She said as she saw her clothing hit the ground, in peices.

"Then I'll buy you another one." He kissed her roughly, to try and make her forgive him.

"It was a one of a kind!" No use.

"Well then I'll buy you a better one." He said in one of his calm voices.

"Oh YOU BETTER, JACE." She flipped them over so she was on top.

"I WILL, ANGEL!" He flipped them over so he was on top.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I did nothing!"

"Actually you did do something."

"And what was that?"

"Look amazingly hot." He said and kissed her neck, sweetly at first and then back to rough, as he usually would.

She moaned, oh how she loved this feeling. "Jace..."

"Yes?"

"Please."

He knew what she wanted, so he did exactly what he knew was best.

He got up, and left.

"JACE!" Clary screamed, she was mad.

**Clary: Jace you're such an asshole.**

**Simon: FINALLY!**

**Clary: What?**

**Simon: You agree with me.**

**Jace: LOL.**

**Clary: Get out of this conversation.**

**Jace: Awh, boo you mad at me?**

**Clary: YES.**

**Jace: I'm sorry. :[**

**Simon: Don't fall for it, Clary!**

**Clary: Can't help it, Simon, look at those gorgeous eyes. :]**

**Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, sorry for the late update. (: Having lots of writers block, so here's for the long wait. And maybe another chapter after another long wait. Sorry, I'm really slow. .**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the names.**

Asshole, Clary thought to herself. She shrugged it off, whatever. Instead of that, she decided to take a shower.

"Angel?" Jace peeped into their room, nowhere. "Angel?"

Clary couldn't here a thing since the water was running, as the water filled the tub, she added scented bubbles. Lavender, perfect.

As she got in she sighed, she hasn't relaxed like this in a while. Her relaxization was bothered when Jace came in.

"Angel? What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes and looked in his direction. "Relaxing?"

"What about...?"

"Clearly you changed your mind, so I think I can change mine." Closing her eyes, taking in that sweet lavender scent.

Jace smelled it too.

"Clary.." Jace was getting weak, there she was. Naked. Smelling like lavender.

Who wouldn't want to ravish that sexy redhead?

"Yes, Jace?" Smiling seductively. "Do you need something? Or should I say want?"

"Angel, I need you... I want you.."

Clary got out of the tub, water flowing down her body. Her hair drenched of the scent of lavender, it was mesmerizing. She got her towel and followed Jace to the bed. He quickly pulled her onto the bed. "No jokes this time right?"

Jace chuckled, kissing her neck. "My little sex addict."

"I'm just asking."

"For real this time, Angel."

"Good." She said before pulling his face to kiss him.

After they made passionate love, Clary wondered when will Jace quit his 'job'? She always saw herself getting married and having a baby by now. She was almost 26, (Jace 28) it's only fair she have a family. So she was determined, tomorrow she's going to ask him about having a family. Or maybe Friday. . . So maybe she wasn't determined about when, but she was going to.. Clary pushed her thoughts aside, she needed to sleep.

When she finally fell into a sweet slumber, Jace rose to his feet, grabbing his keys and cellphone off the night stand. He checked one last time on Clary, and then made his way slowly and quietly slipping through the door.

**Clary- Where are you going...?**

**Simon- HE'S CHEATING ON YOU!**

**Clary- Wh-hat?**

**Simon- Why did he leave then?**

**Clary- Because... I donno.**

**Simon- Exactly.**

**Is he really cheating..? Hmm.. (;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, so I'm updating again. (don't expect this every time though) I want to get this story up to speed with my other one [My Royal Love] . So, thanks so very much to those who commented/favorited me as an author, etc. **

**Enjoy (:**

Clary woke to the sound of an alarm, hoping Jace would turn it off, she tapped him. "Jace can you turn off the alarm?"

But it was quiet.

"Jace?"

She shrugged, maybe he went to 'work'. He's never exactly home anyways, so why even question his absence now? But it's been happening so often now...

Clary just went back to her daily routine, breakfast then off to the mall or maybe to the cafe to meet up with the girls. Anything to escape this fairytale, or this nightmare. It was perfect when Jace was with her, but with him always leaving it's practically like she is the only one in their relationship.

_Why am I over looking this?,_ Clary asked herself. _It's normal for him to leave, so get over it._

Clary reached over to Jace's side, finally turning off the alarm and rose to take a shower. As she went under the water, the thoughts flowed back to her mind. She didn't know what was going on with her, after her shower she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired. "HE IS NOT CHEATING ON YOU." She shouted to the mirror, she couldn't take it. She felt like some crazy obsessed wife, but she wasn't his wife. She was just his girlfriend.

She had to get out of here, she needed air. She quickly got dressed and grabbed her purse and walked out of the door. She didn't know where she was going, but she just left the apartment. She walked to the nearest Starbucks, grabbing a coffee and sitting in the soft arm chairs. She sighed, she wasn't sure if this was the life she wanted anymore. It was great after two years, now it's just frustrating-

Her phone was vibrating, she looked at the caller I.D. -Izzy. Her best friend who stayed through it all, she knew the secret. She knew who Jace was, what he's done, she didn't like him or what he's done but as long as her best friend was happy, she was happy too.

"Hey Izzy." She choked out to say, trying to stop the tears.

"Clary, whats wrong?" This is what she loved about Izzy, she always knew what was wrong, how to help. She was practically Clary's own personal therapist. "Where are you? I'll come see you."

"No, it's alright. I'll be at your place in 10."

"Alright."

When she hung up the phone, she grabbed her coffee and called for a cab. It was easy for her since she was so beautiful, a cab driver could see her blocks away.

When she made it to Izzy's apartment, she thought about how grounded Izzy and Simon were. After two good years, and meeting in a club they managed to be together including a baby coming along!

"Clary!" Izzy pulled her into a hug, tightly. "I'm worried about you, are you alright?"

_How do I answer that question? Where do I begin to even start? _Clary thought before opening her mouth.

**Clary - Does this mean I talk too much?**

**Izzy - Cool! I'm your personal therapist! **

**Jace - Izzy? A therapist? Oh boy...**

**Izzy - What's that supposed to mean?**

**Clary - That you're a great friend! **

**Izzy - *smiles* I do my best.**

**love,**

**mmr.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I've been on a very, very, very, VERY long hiatus. I've been looking for a muse, and somehow I found one in Gossip Girl. Chuck and Blair somehow remind me of Clary and Jace's characters. Or Puck and Santana, yeah I'm obsessing over Glee right now. I used to hate the show, but Puck is just so hot to ignore. (I'm weird, I know.) And somehow this also reminds me of Katherine and Damon from The Vampire Diaries, BUT I AM DEFINITELY a Damon fan, so if he choses Katherine or Elena, he's still sexy. Getting off topic, anyways, I'm only updating when I get a muse. I think I've got one for My Royal Love, and maybe a new story. Either Gossip Girl, Glee, Vampire Diaries or maybe Mortal Instruments again. (NO SPOILERS FOR THE NEW BOOK PLEASE, I HAVEN'T READ IT YET.) **

**Enjoy the short chapter, as always.**

Luckily for Clary, Izzy invited her in before she spoke. It gave her time to think and sink in everything that's happened. As Izzy poured some tea, since Izzy clearly can't drink, Clary watched her graceful friend. So poise, she thought _when will I become like her?_ Clary and Izzy had always been jealous of each other.

Izzy finally sat herself at the table, staring at Clary, waiting for her to answer her question. "So?"

Clary fideting before speaking, she took a breath and said the first thing that came to mind. "I think Jace is cheating on me. It's just a hunch, y'know?"

Izzy scanned her face, she knew exactly how that felt. She had a hunch about Simon cheating on her. Though when it came to find out, his problem was drinking and gambling. Izzy finally snapped him out of it, letting him drink a beer once a night, and letting him go crazy on special ocasions. BUT NO GAMBLING. "Honey, maybe you're wrong."

"Izzy..."

"I'm just saying, what if his problem is something else? I mean you can't suspect him of something he probably didn't do."

"You make it sound like I'm a private investagator."

"Then hire one!"

"No, because then Jace will go to jail."

Izzy thought for a moment, her eyebrows and she snapped her fingers. "Well, then be the private investagator yourself."

"What? I can't invade his privacy."

"Clary, it's the only way."

After a long talk with Izzy, Clary went straight to the bubble bath. Another shot at relaxation, since Jace isn't here, she might be able to get her 2 hour relaxation that she needs. She sighed, _Is this the life you want, Clary? Waiting on your boyfriend every night? Sometimes he doesn't even come home!_ Clary closed her eyes, trying to take her mind off the thought. She felt a little tired, so she quickly got out of the bath, she didn't want to shrivel up like a prune. She put on her bathrobe and went to their bed and watched some tv. Her favorite show was on, Gossip Girl. She loves Blair, since Blair was a fanatic of Audrey Hepburn. Clary was a fanatic of Audrey Hepburn too, she watched Breakfast at Tiffany's about 20 times and Roman Holiday about 10. She always admired Audrey's character and elegance. She was every man's fantasy. Something Clary can't be.

Suddenly, Chuck came along, Blair's supposedly love interest, Clary admired the couple. She thought of Jace and herself and how they act just like Chuck and Blair, just a little differently. They weren't in the upper east side, and they weren't rich like that either. They were complicated.

_Way too complicated. _Clary was determined she was going to talk to Jace tomorrow.

When Clary woke up, she was still alone.

"What took so long, baby?" She asked Jace, waiting impatiently on the bed. She was wearing red lingerie, it was sexy. Jace was immediately turned on.

Where are you, Jace?

**When am I gonna update for you to find out what's next?**

**That's a secret I'll never tell. You know you love me, ****xoxo.**

_**MayMayRosee**_

**P.S. I'm gonna stop doing those little comic things I do at the end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It'S SUMMER. And I finally have time to write, I feel whole. Anyways, I've been trying to find a muse for so long.. And I finally found one, in Fast & Furious and Harry Potter. What a weird combination, well you see.. I just watched HP7.2 AND IT WAS AMAZING (I live in Europe, btw & so we get an earlier showing) So yeah, my inspiration for this is Dom's playa attitude and Hermione's smartness.. And I'll try to update soon, I don't know when. **

**So enjoy~**

When Jace appeared from the door he was shocked, his eyes were glued on her. He walked closer to the bed, he stopped at the mere sight of her. He wanted to ravage her at that very moment, but he couldn't. He just turned and went straight to the bathroom, he didn't look back. Clary had a confused expression on her face. When Jace came out he was shirtless and in his pajama pants. Clary wanted to just lick his abs, she wanted him so much. He walked forward and got into bed, Clary fell back a little.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked, raising an eye brow at him.

"Going to sleep." She was getting angry, she wanted to make love.

"Sleep?"

"It's something people who are tired do, don't you do it?"

Clary got up, took her pillow and blanket and went to their couch, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going? Why aren't you sleeping next to me?"

"Well I thought I'd have passionate love with my boyfriend, but clearly not. So I might as well sleep on the couch."

"I told you I'm tired!"

"Alright, then. I'll sleep on the couch!"

"COME BACK TO BED NOW!"

"NO, JACE."

"ANGEL."

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE ANGEL SHIT, I'M TIRED OF IT. MY NAME IS CLARY. CLARY. GOT IT?"

Jace sat up from the bed and looked at her. "What's with you?"

"What's with me? What's with me? I haven't seen you in days, and you don't even call or anything. I've been worried Jace, that's what's with me." Clary fluffed her pillow and closed her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she was not going to cry in front of him.

Jace waited for her to sleep, until he slipped away again. But Clary was not asleep, she had an eye on him. He had bags with him. Was he going to leave her? She couldn't tell, she just shut her eyes close again until she heard the door close. She quickly opened her eyes and headed behind him. She had to know if he was cheating, and this was the only way. She grabbed her apartment keys and followed him. He walked blocks and blocks, until finally he reached his destination. Clary quickly hid in a bush and watched as he rang the doorbell. When the door opened, a woman opened it. She quickly pulled him into a kiss and he pushed her in and closed the door.

Now, Clary thought, now. She can cry now. She walked back to the apartment and quickly gathered her things. The only place she found possible was to go to her parents. Her parents were her only escape, and she had to leave. Clary left immediately, she called a cab who took her to her parents. Thankfully there were still cabs at this time of night.

Clary rang the doorbell and minutes passed until finally her mother opened the door in her robe. She looked like she had been asleep before she got there. Jocelyn saw the red puffy eyes her daughter had and she knew it was a boy. She quickly let her in, and walked her to her room. She didn't ask Clary anything, she was going to wait until tomorrow to talk about whatever was bothering her.

A couple hours later, Jace returned. He was tired, from the little quickie he had with a little Asian he just met up with. Jace saw no sign of Clary, but it was already nine o'clock. She was probably having breakfast with Isabelle or something. He quickly went into the shower and as he grabbed for clothes, he noticed Clary's clothing was gone. All of it. Nothing of it left. Worst of all, there was no note. He didn't know where he was going to start to find her.

_mmr_


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while, this chapter has been written for a couple days now.. And I just got the chance to update, because I have a laptop that I share with my family. -.- Anyways, this chapter is about the relationship between Clary and her mother. (:**

**Enjoy~**

Jocelyn saw her daughter in the breakfast nook looking at the people walking by. She saw the pain in her eyes. She knew she had cried herself to sleep, she wanted this boy to pay for this pain. No one was supposed to hurt her daughter, no one. She poured two cups of, and walked to her.

"Thanks.".

"So do you want to go for a walk?"

She took a sip before speaking a word. "I don't know.."

"We could do a little shopping? Just like old times." Jocelyn wanted to make her daughter feel slightly better, at least no more crying herself to bed.

Clary smiled a little, she remembered when things were so simple when she lived with her mother. Her mother was there for her when she needed her. She was so dependable, she was her best friend. "Okay."

"Let's get dressed then, make sure to bring your coat."

Clary walked up the stairs as her mother washed the cups, she stopped at a photo. It was Clary and her parents, she was about 8 years old. She was crying of joy, and her dad had put her up on his shoulders. They were at the New York City Fesitval, Clary just won a huge stuffed gorrilla. She was proud of herself, none of the boys at her school could do it, but she did it.

"Remember that day?" Her mother asked, standing on the stairs behind her.

"Mhm, it was practically the best day of my life. Where did the good days go?" She walked on before her mother could respond. She closed her door, and got dressed. Her mother sighed, this boy affected her deeply.

Jace sat in his chair, calling all of their friends. Asking questions, but no one knew where she went. Not even Isabelle. He decided he had to do this by foot, he walked around New York City. He tried not to be seen, he is still a criminal. He covered his eyes with sunglasses and wore his typical REDSOX hat. He walked to all her favorite spots, she had to be somewhere in New York.

Clary and Jocelyn walked around Manhattan, going to every store on the street, hoping to find her something she liked. She wanted to treat her daughter to a relaxing day, but with her buying nothing; it was going nowhere. They stopped at their usual coffee shop, and walked to Central Park. They found a bench, and rested their feet.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

"I fell in love with a boy, gave him my everything. I thought he loved me too, but that was until I found him cheating on me with some girl."

She carressed Clary's face, "Oh honey, you can move on from this.."

"I can't, mom. It hurts too much to move on."

"I know, all heartbreaks hurt, but you know what? You learn from your mistakes."

"I make the same mistake over and over again."

"You're still young, it's okay." She patted her back. "C'mon, let's go home." Clary nodded and rose from the bench.

Jace walked into Central Park, kicking all the small stones on the pathway. Suddenly, he noticed a red head leaving the park. _His_ red head. He quickly ran out and as he exited the park, they were gone. He had to get her back, so he called Isabelle again.

"Hey Izzy, where does Clary's mom live? Why? Because I want to know. No, I'm not gonna do something _stupid_." He smirked a bit, he was gonna get his Angel back.

**So summer is almost ending... **

**One shot about JXC summer love? **

**10 reviews on this chapter, FOR SURE I'LL WRITE IT. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Late, I know. I'm sorry. School has been crazy. My family takes over my computer, this week is Carnival Break so it's the only time I could update. I hope to get in more chapters this week.**

**Enjoy the late chapter.**

It was another morning for Clary, living with her mom. She planned on going out again. It was early, she could go for a run. Her mom left for a conference and she wasn't gonna be back until tomorrow, so she was gonna be alone. She opened the door and her mouth dropped.

"Hi Angel." Jace smirked, she pushed her back in and closed the door. "When were you gonna tell me about you running away from me." He held onto her arms, while carressing her face.

She turned her face, she didn't want to look at him. "Jace, I don't want to be with somebody who doesn't want to be with me."

"Clary, I do wanna be with you, but with you running off to your mommy, we can't exactly be together. Now can we?" She pushed him away with all her strength, but he was too strong.

"I don't want to be with you. You know we've never even said 'I love you' to each other yet, but Simon and Izzy are already having a baby. Jace, why can't we live that kind of life? Aren't you tired of this?"

"I'm doing all this so we can live like that, I'm doing this so I CAN PROVIDE for you. Can't you see that?" Jace was getting angry, his voice grew louder.

"No, all I've seen was you making out with some girl in front of her house. You're always tired at night, do you cheat on me with her?"

"I can't answer that question." He looked away, but then turned back. "Besides what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this fight, I saw you kiss her. Do you want her now?"

"I want you, Clary, I do. _I love you_."

Clary turned away from him. "It's all just a lie, Jace. You can go home now, I don't want to hear anymore."

He turned her around agressively. "I make the decisions, and we are done talking, but I think we can keep our lips busy with something else." Jace smirked, as he grabbed her arms to bring her closer to him. He started to kiss her neck, it was her weakness.

"Stop Jace, sex isn't going to make me forgive you."

"Angel, I can be very persuasive. I always get what I want, even if that means going against what you say." He pushed her down on the floor, "Now would you like me to ravish you here or in a more comfortable place, but then again it doesn't really matter." Jace chuckled at his own joke.

He started kissing her neck again, "Jace, please. Stop." Tears started to fall as he began ripping her clothes off, she was getting raped on Valentine's Day.

**This really makes everyone hate on Jace, but it had to be done. I mean dangerous is _sexy. _At least I think so. Hope this was good for everyone. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

_**A year went by, wow. I'm so sorry. I just completely forget you people like this story.. Is it really that good? Well thank you for your support. It saddens me to tell you I will be very busy for the rest of my summer as well as the upcoming school year, so I will try to post another chapter today.. [If not, maybe a new story? Not MI of course.. Maybe Fast & Furious or Batman? Yeah I watched the new Batman, RIP to those who lost their lives, but it was a**** fantastic movie. I encourage you all to watching it or the other two, Christan Bale was fiine and Anne Hathaway was gorgeous. I wish they were married so they could have beautiful children together.. Just a thought. C: ]  
**_

_**Please enjoy this long anticipated chapter.**_

Clary woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. She collected herself, trying to her regain memory. She was glad she was still at her mother's house, it was all just a scary nightmare. She quickly went down the stairs.

"Jeez mom, a polite "wake up dear" would have sufficed, but-" Clary stopped as she saw who was in her kitchen. It wasn't her mother, a tall blonde headed pain in the ass.

"Angel, I planned on suprising you in bed for some breakfast, but I guess some other time then." He chuckled to himself, he really did want to surprise her. Apoligize, as well.

"What are you doing here?" Clary was stunned, she was in her pjs.. So why was he here if last night was all a dream.

"Did you really forget last night?" He asked as he took steps toward her, like a lion hunting on it's prey in the jungle. His eyes focused only on hers, he was _captivating_ her.

Clary was walking away from as well as pushing him away, "Stay the hell away from me. YOU HURT ME." She said, pointing to her bruises all over her body.

Jace stood in front of her. "Angel, those aren't bruises.." He said, taking her neck in his mouth.

Clary was squirming, trying to hold in a moan. He had put some sort of spell on her. She was slowly loosing her mind, and was about to give in when the fire alarm went off. She opened her eyes, and quickly ran to the stove to turn it off. "Jace, I want you to leave." She said as she was turned around, she couldn't look at him. She didn't mean it, so she just had to be convincing enough.

He laughed, he could do this all day with Clary. He liked it, he thought it was sexy. He walked over to the stove, whispering in her ear. "You're mine, Angel. Don't think I can't see past that mask of yours, you want me. You want me just as much as I want you, maybe even _more_."

She laughed while turning to face him, she saw him smirking. "You really think that? You think I want some criminal that cheats on me every night?" She pushed him away and walked off, but before she left she said. "I _was_ yours, Jace, but you blew it."

Clary walked up to her room and changed into her clothes for the day. She needed to escape, she thought as she walked out the door. She took in that New York City air, it was good to be outside. She gave herself the whole day, doing a little shopping and drinking a nice cup of coffee. Soon the sun had set, and it was dark. As she strolled the streets heading home, she thought to herself. _I broke up with Jace Wayland._ She smiled a little, feeling a little proud of herself. Her thoughts stopped when she saw Raphael in a van.

"Hey Clary." He said pulling up to her, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hi, Raphael. How have you been-" She was interrupted when Simon and Alec pulled her into the van. "What the hell?"

"Did you really think I'd give up on you that easily?" Jace said, coming out of the darkness in the back.

"You're crazy!" She said, trying to keep her distance from him.

"_Only crazy for you, Angel._" He smirked at her, and gave Raphael the look to drive on.

**_mmr._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**It pains me to say this, but this story is coming to an end. I believe two more chapters, and then this is done. **_

_**So please enjoy and review.**_

They were dropped off at their apartment. Clary had fallen asleep during the ride, so Jace carried her. When he put her on the bed, he laid next to her. She turned to face his side, as she woke up slowly. She opened her eyes to find Jace staring at her, and she whispered softly. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Angel, I want you. Can't you see that?" He asked her as he slowly carressed her face.

"Jace please.." She was begging him.

"I'm doing what's best."

"You think what's best for me is keeping me here against my own will? This is kidnapping!And what about my mother? She'll know something's wrong."

"Don't worry, I left her note. You just needed some time to clear your head." Jace said, smirking. He was proud of himself, she wasn't gonna get away now.

Clary wasn't even going to bother, she wasn't going to win with him. _She never will._ Unless she called the cops on him, then they'd take him away. He was still wanted by the police anyways. Yes, that was her plan. She was going to call the cops on him, but he'd never let her use the phone. She needed to gain his trust back, first. She faked a sigh. "Fine, you win."

"I _always_ win, Angel." He said smirking as he grabbed her into a hug.

Clary hoped it was going to work. She played this little game for three months. It was December already, she needed to act fast. Jace was in the shower with the door closed, leaving Clary with the phone. She quickly dialed. "Hello, I have Jace Wayland holding me hostage in his apartment. My name's Clary Fray and we're in Brooklyn. Apartment 3B. Yes, and hurry!" She quickly hung up the phone, giving herself time to back to the bed because Jace would suspect something if she had moved.

Jace came out in just a towel, he smirked at Clary. When she saw him, she just turned to her side. She's got him right where she wants him.

"I've got you right where I want you, Angel." Jace said before he got on their bed. They'd been sleeping together ever since that night he kidnapped her. He was ready to attack her when the police came into their apartment. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" He was shouting and pushing past them to get back to Clary. He got to Clary, she was on the bed, and he was at her feet. "Clary, baby, please. Help me." She just turned her cheek as the police asked her questions.

They took him away, and Clary's tears began to fall. She thought it was going to be easy, but it was hard. She just put the one man she really loved into jail.

Jace sat in his cell, frustrated with himself. He just wanted _Clary_, go back to the way things used to be..

**_mmr._**


End file.
